El Pecado de Amarte
by luzdeluna721
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si lo que pudo ser no fue, pero puede ser ahora? 6 años despues ¿Será demasiado tarde? Ella quiere y la vez no; ella lo ama pero a el también. Cuando tu corazón fue engañado tantas veces ¿Es capaz de elegir lo mejor? ¿El tiempo es tu aliado o tu enemigo?


El Pecado de Amarte

Prologo

-Bella, cariño ya es hora, tenemos un avión que alcanzar- siento como su mano viaja a través de mi mejilla y arregla un mechón de pelo dejando al descubierto mis ojos, los cuales, todavía, me niego a abrir.

-Mmm déjame, aún es temprano- protesto y me volteo sobre las sabanas e intento devolver mi mente a ese cálido lugar donde me siento tan cómoda.

-Vamos amor los dos sabemos que no estas dormida- ríe y siento como se mueve sobre la cama, me volteo y entreabro perezosamente un ojo para ver sus intensiones de levantarse, lo tomo del brazo y lo vuelvo a tumbar a mi lado abrazándolo por la cintura.

-Quedate conmigo un rato más ¿si?, quizás podamos repetir lo de hace rato- le pido con vos de niña buena. El nunca se niega cuando hago eso.

-Imposible cariño- ríe -ya son las 8 pm, y todavía no he hecho las maletas- abro rápidamente lo ojos y busco con la mirada el reloj despertador, santa madre! tiene razón, ya son las 8 y el avión sale en menos de tres horas, dios! me siento rápido en la cama y las sabanas se deslizan dejando mi cuerpo al descubierto, y siento como la habitación se tambalea por mi veloz movimiento.

-Dios, se nos ha hecho tarde, perderemos el vuelo- corro hacia el cuarto de baño tratando de apurarme y recuperar el tiempo perdido, cepillo mis dientes mientras espero que se caliente el agua de la regadera. Luego, de asearme, salgo a las carreras hacia mi placar poniéndome un conjunto blanco y buscando unos jeans cómodos con los que aguantar el viaje, sí mi gusto por lo cómodo jamas cambiará; ni siquiera me he secado el pelo, solo lo peino un poco con lo dedos y lo tomo en una cola de caballo, me pongo una blusa con breteles color blanca y mis zapatillas negras, y estoy lista.

-Tomalo con calma Bella, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, de hecho tiempo es lo que nos sobra- le oigo decir entre risas desde abajo, seguro se esta burlando de mi y mi correteo apurado.

Bajo las escaleras corriendo mientras soy guiada por un golpe, algunos improperios y extraños ruidos -mmm veo que alguien necesita ayuda- río ante la escena de verlo de espaldas y en cuclillas mientras lucha con un candado de clave de una de las maletas. -dejame hacerlo a midigo  
mientras termino de bajar los últimos escalones, aun riendo -a veces olvido que ya eres grande y tu memoria no es la misma- río un poco más, pero mi boca cae al suelo cuando al levantarse lo veo solo con unos jeans oscuros, zapatillas y con la camisa sin abotonar, dejando al descubierto un torso muy bien trabajado.

-Callate Bella, mi memoria todavía está muy bien, apenas soy un poco mas grande que tu- dice mientras voltea a verme -y quita esa cara que si me sigues viendo como si fuera algo comestible te daré algo para que comas y no será precisamente para que cenes- dice dándome esa sonrisa picara, que solo el sabe darme, para alejarse entre risas mientras mi boca se abre aun mas, si cabe alguna posibilidad.

Luego de haber desechado ese candado, porque al final ninguno de los dos recordó la bendita clave, y haber ordenado todas las maletas, esperamos el taxi el cual gracias a dios no demoró y ahora nos encontramos entregando los pasajes para poder subir al avión -dios, estoy tan nerviosa- murmuro para mi, pero como siempre, el logra oírme.

-Tranquila amor ya han pasado seis años, estoy segura que los extrañas así como ellos a ti, confió en ti, se que todo saldrá bien, relajate- dice mientras acaricia suavemente mi mano, con su pulgar -sabes que yo estoy aquí para acompañarte, nunca te dejare sola no importa lo que pase.

Sus palabras son el calmante que necesitaba para poder controlar esa mezcla de nervios y ansias, me inclino hacia adelante, sobre las puntas de mis pies, y así unir nuestros labios en un cálido y tierno beso -gracias- susurro, apenas separándome de sus labios mientras el todavía sostiene mi cintura en sus brazos, así que miro hacia arriba para encontrarme esos ojos, sus hermosos ojos.

-Vaya, creo que me gustaría que me tenga que agradecer mas seguido señorita- dice uniendo, nuevamente, nuestros labios en un beso aun más apasionado que el anterior.

Al escuchar a alguien aclararse la garganta tras de mi, me tenso y rápidamente rompo el beso intentando separarme de él, cosa que no me permite, apretando su agarre en mi cintura.

-Lo hiciste apropósito- lo acuso una vez ubicada en mi asiento, todavía no entiendo por qué le gustaba hacerme eso.

-Amor no te enfades, por favor, ya sabes que me encanta que los demás vean que nos amamos, ¿por que sabes lo que yo siento por ti, verdad?- pregunta mirándome a los ojos -yo te amo Bella, y haría lo que sea con tal de verte feliz; te amo nunca lo olvides- dice antes de dejar un tierno beso en mis labios.

No entiendo el por qué sus palabras suenan a despedida, pero no quiero darle muchas vueltas, mejor dejo pasar mis tontas inseguridades, seguro estoy pensando demasiado las cosas, así que lo único que hago es besarlo como si mi vida se fuera en ello y respondele -al igual que yo te amo a ti... Tyler...


End file.
